Guilt Trippin'
by ElMegano
Summary: Can Lollipop Fuzzyflip fix the mistakes she's made that will forever impact Toontown?
1. Flippy's Announcement

Flippy's Announcement

Flippy's Announcement

It was a beautiful cartoony day in the land of Toontown. Flippy was giving his speech about his recent proposal of marriage to Toontown's greatest Kart Racer, A periwinkle mouse named Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper.

"Well," The blue canine started, "I have excellent news. Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper and I are engaged!" Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper and Flippy had been High School sweethearts, but Flippy was ready to make it official the week before on a nice stroll through Donald's Dock. The crowd cheered and Hoo-Haad, and Aunt Fancy's little sister, Lollipop Fuzzyflip, was Graciously smiling up at her older sister while in the arms of her boyfriend, a red duck named Biscuit. Next to Biscuit was Flippy's little sister, a pink dog named Strawberry Shortcake.

"I thank you all for coming today. Today has been a wonderful day for me and my fiancée just because you all have taken the time out of your day of cog-fighting to listen to my-"

"LOOKOUT!!" a cat meowed from the crowd.

A Bottomfeeder had robbed a gag shop of their last grand piano, and the cog planned for it to destroy Flippy, in hopes of being able to take over Toontown once and for all. Instead, it was falling on a different target, nearly landing on Lollipop Fuzzyflip. Just in the nick of time, an unknown cyan mouse named Pockets had risked all his Laff Points to push Lollipop out of the way.

"You saved my life. Thank you." Lollipop looked in his eyes. She thought she saw love… No. She couldn't have, she was in love with Biscuit.

"You're welcome. Uh, my name is Pockets; I'm a big fan of your fearlessness of cog-fighting. I really believe you can get rid of all the cogs someday. It would be a great honor if you would, well, if you would be my friend."

"Of course! Anything for the toon who saved my life!"

Biscuit fumed with jealousy. His face was reddening, although you couldn't tell, well, because he is a red toon.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that was interesting. Again, I'd like to thank you for being here today, and I'd also like to remind you that my little sister's 21st birthday is tomorrow. Head on over to Toontown central for a fun picnic in the playground! Everyone is invited. Bring your own pies for a pie fight!"

**Well, there's the first chapter. Did it rock or did it roll? Please comment and rate! I know this chapter is kinda sucky, but it keeps getting better. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Like a Newbie

Like a Newbie

Like a Newbie

"Well, here it is. Your 21st Laff Point. How do you feel?" Flippy asked his little sister.

"Like a newbie." Strawberry Shortcake replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Cheer up. You'll have more Laff Points in no time."

"Whatever."

Flippy ignored Strawberry's attitude. "Straws, your guests are arriving. Why don't you go and socialize with them a bit?"

Thousands of toons were cramped on Toontown Central's small playground, and a lot of the toons were bringing homemade pies to Flippy for the massive food fight. Straws looked around the playground for her best friend, a mysterious black cat named Dawn. She finally spotted her leaning against the trolley with a piece of grass hanging between her lips.

"Hey, why don't you say we ditch this preschool parade and go to a real party?" Dawn said with a hoarse voice.

Even though Strawberry Shortcake was highly influenced by Dawn, she reluctantly agreed. She knew Flippy was harsh about such things like going to one of Dawn's "Friendly get-togethers".

"Alrighty then. Donald's Dreamland, here we come!" Dawn said, throwing down her teleportation hole.

Straws and Dawn arrived at Donald's Dreamland. The playground was filled with all of Dawn's other friends, which mainly consisted of a large population of other black cats.

"Sorry I'm late fellas," Dawn shouted over the crowd. "Let me introduce you to my best friend, Straws. It's her 21st birthday today, and I dragged you all down here for an extravagant birthday party."

"Whoa, man, it's totally awesome to meet Flippy's young spawn," Dawn's boyfriend, Bear E. White, said to Strawberry Shortcake.

"I'm not his SPAWN, I'm his LITTLE SISTER!!" Strawberry Shortcake was sick of people who didn't know her thinking she was Flippy's daughter. She knew now that Flippy's over-protectiveness had gone too far. "Sorry. I mean, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

Well, there's the second chapter! What will Flippy do when he finds out where Straws was during her party he threw for her? Stay tuned to find out! Please rate & review!


	3. You Can't do This to me

"Unbelievable

"Unbelievable." Flippy slapped down the latest edition of The Toontown Times on his desk in Town Hall. Strawberry Shortcake was on the front page, shown partying with Dawn in Donald's Dreamland. Strawberry Shortcake sat in a chair by the door, looking as cool as a cucumber. "I thought I had raised you well since mom and dad permanently lost all of their Laff Points, but boy, I was wrong. I've told you time and time again not to hang out with that Dawn! You know she's bad news!"

"I am so sick of you trying to control me! Dawn is a great toon, not like you'd ever see that! And yesterday she was just showing me how to live a little! I'll never be your perfect angel, you just have to accept that. The reason I 'rebel' is because of YOU, not Dawn!"

Flippy was astonished. Never before has Straws blown up on him like that.

Strawberry walked out the door, her eyes glistening with tears. She had never blown up on him like that. Glancing back at Flippy, she slammed the door behind her. Flippy sat in his chair and buried his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do with her anymore.

**Ugh, sorry this one was so short. But trust me, the plot is unfolding. Please review! Constructive criticism is always helpful.**


	4. I Thought You Loved Me

Lollipop Fuzzyflip stared at her reflection in the mirror

Lollipop Fuzzyflip stared at her reflection in the mirror. Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper had dressed Lollipop up for her one year anniversary with Biscuit.

"You look gorgeous," Aunt Fancy gushed to her sister.

Lollipop Fuzzyflip smiled at the compliment. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Something was missing. Ever since she befriended Pockets, she didn't really feel the same about Biscuit. Maybe it was that Pockets never refused to help her take over a building. Maybe it seemed like Biscuit liked her mostly for her fame. She shook these thoughts out of her head. Lollipop gave her sister a peck on the cheek, then headed out the door.

Lollipop hopped in her kart and drove over to Daisy Gardens. There she would have dinner with Biscuit at her favorite alfresco restaurant. She turned the last corner needed to get to the restaurant. "Sorry I'm la- BISCUIT?!" Lollipop stopped dead in her tracks to find that Biscuit was embracing a cat named Roxy.

"Lollipop, it's not what you think-" Biscuit began.

"Oh, it is EXACTLY what I think, buddy." Lollipop hissed back.

"Who is this girl?" Roxy inquired innocently.

"I am Lollipop Fuzzyflip, Biscuit's soon to be EX girlfriend. And may I ask who the heck you are?!"

"Oh my-his GIRLFRIEND?! Biscuit, you are one- UGH! I can't even THINK of what to call you! Here, I think this says it all." With that, Roxy shoved a slice of cream pie in Biscuit's face, then ran off to find Lollipop. "Lolli- Lollipop! Where are you?" Roxy wandered around the streets of Daisy Gardens, to find her crying next to a remote fishing pond. "Oh Lollipop, I'm so sorry, I didn't know- Listen, if he was a big enough dummy to mess with your feelings like that, then he is not good enough for you at all. Will you be my friend?"

Lollipop quietly said yes, but ran away from Roxy in the blink of an eye. She had to see someone. She had to see the only person who could get her through this garbage-dump of a situation.

OOH. That was dramatic. Sorry that I'm just spewing out chapters, I actually have 11 chapters done.. I'm just so exited because this is my first story posted on here. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which will probably be up in 10 minutes  )


	5. Doing What I do Best

"Honey Haha, you've just got to help me

"Honey Haha, you've just got to help me." Lollipop burst through the doors of The Laughin' Place, her eye makeup looking like blobs of ash on her face.

"What is it dear? What's wrong?" Honey Haha was looking up from the paperwork she was finishing, completely diverting her attention to the morose mouse.

Lollipop always revered Honey Haha for her compassion and her advice, and was seeking counseling from her through this "horrible" time. "I caught Biscuit cheating on me!"

"Oh darling," Honey began. She started with a longer version of Roxy's lecture on how he wasn't good enough for her. Then she gave Lollipop the advice she had been waiting to hear all along; "To make yourself feel better, you must go do what you do best."

Lollipop smiled her signature devilish smile, finally having found the perfect excuse to drag Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper along on one of her adventures. And there was nothing she could do about it.

**Look at that. What will happen next? Next chapter will finally unfold the plot. It will be the cream of the crop. It will be the longest (I think) which is why I'm holding off until tomorrow to release it. Until then, Tata! Farewell! Oh, I forgot to mention, I wrote this like, 2 years ago, so some of the stuff may not be correct. Please tell me if it isn't!**


	6. Night Prowler

Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper was reading the story about Strawberry Shortcake's partying in The Toontown Times on the green and w

Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper was reading the story about Strawberry Shortcake's partying in The Toontown Times on the green and white couch of her humble abode. "Oh dear," She began with angst. "I wonder what Flippy's gonna do to poor Straws…" An unusually chipper Lollipop Fuzzyflip bursting through the door interrupted this thought.

"Aunt Fancy! Aunt Fancy!" She shouted.

"What? What is it?" Aunt Fancy replied in fear.

"We are going to Lawbot HQ tonight." Lollipop said coolly with poise.

"No." Aunt Fancy stated simply, returning to her newspaper.

"Uh huh, yes we are!" Lollipop exclaimed in a childish way, grabbing Fancy's arm. "Honey Haha said so!"

"Honey Haha? What on earth were you down there for?"

Lollipop's face fell. "Well, I caught Biscuit cheating on me-"

"WHAT?! On the day of your ANNIVERSARY DINNER?!"

"Yeah. Anyway, I went to Honey Haha's for some advice, and she said the best way to get over it was to go to Lawbot HQ and fight some cogs."

Aunt Fancy looked at her intimidating. "I don't think those were Honey Haha's exact words-"

Lollipop Fuzzyflip gave Aunt Fancy her best puppy-dog eye look.

"But," she sighed, "I guess we can go."

Lollipop squealed with delight. "Yay!! So I'll see you tonight around… 10:00?"

"WHAT? NO! I thought you just wanted to go for a quick run there now!"

"No way! I wanted to go when all the other toons were in bed!"

"We are NOT going there then. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is going there alone?"

"We won't be alone, we'll have each other! Besides, we're some of the highest Laffers in Toontown! And with our toon ups, there's no way we'll lose any Laff Points!"

It took a lot of pleading and convincing to get Aunt Fancy to agree to them going to LHQ at night, but Fancy finally said yes, for Lollipop's sake.

At 10:21 PM, Lollipop Fuzzyflip arrived at Aunt Fancy's in her kart, ready to go to LHQ. "Are you ready to go?" She asked Aunt Fancy.

Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper sighed. "I guess. We just better drop by the gag shop, I seem to be running low on cream pies."

The duo arrived at the gag shop to find Clerk Clara sleeping. "Uhm, excuse me," Aunt Fancy said, "We need some gags."

"I haven't had a customer come in at this hour in years," Clara yawned. "Whaddya need?"

Lollipop and Fancy pretty much wiped out the gag shop's highest-level items. After she exited the gag shop with her arms full, she dumped her gags in the kart and hopped in the front seat.

"Oh no ya don't," Fancy chimed, "There's no way I'm ever letting someone drive me around that got driving lessons from Aunt Ida."

Lollipop scoffed as she made her way from the front seat to the back seat. In the blink of an eye, they arrived at Lawbot HQ. Not only was Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper the fastest kart driver in Toontown, she was also the best. She could go up to 90 MPH on a road with sharp turns without hitting anyone.

Aunt Fancy's heart was pounding as she pulled up to the entrance of Lawbot HQ. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ She thought. On the other hand, Lollipop was as exited as ever.

Lollipop could hardly contain herself. "I'm so exited!!" She squealed.

"Shush!" Aunt Fancy replied nervously. She said a little prayer to herself that she would make it out of Lawbot HQ alive. After those few moments of meditation, she reluctantly got out of the cart. Legs shaking, Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper was barely able carry her frail body into the elevator.

After defeating basic level 3 and 5 Bottomfeeders and a couple of servos, Lollipop discovered something no one else had ever before in LHQ. It was a huge metal door with bolts around the edges, and a ship's wheel that opened the door. Lollipop stared in awe. "We have to open it, we have to!" she exclaimed.

Aunt Fancy groaned. "Why the heck am I getting myself into this…?"

"Oh, hush, you coward."

Aunt Fancy was usually laid back about these things, but she was not going to let this one slide. "Excuse me? I am not a coward. During a Grand Prix one time it was raining hard. I started hydroplaning. Even though I was afraid, I didn't quit. I won the race!"

Lollipop rolled her eyes. She would say something about big-headedness, but she had something more important to concentrate on.

The two used all their strength in their tiny bodies to push the door open. What lied ahead was the scariest, most dangerous thing ever to exist in Toontown. Nobody had ever seen anything like it; for starters, the massive thing turned out to be the highest-level cog in existence, level 100. It was so big that the mice had to strain their necks to be able to see its "face". Lollipop Fuzzyflip never thought she would ever know fear-until now. Instead of using her quick reflexes by pulling out a birthday cake or grand piano, all she could do was stare and hyperventilate. Toontown had never seen this type of cog before. It was a level 100 Fat Cat Attorney. Before the toons could process what was happening, the Fat Cat Attorney attacked them with the biggest Guilt Trip known to toonkind.

**I didn't live up to my promise. Sorry, I just couldn't resist posting it today! As always, please review and provide constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	7. A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

Lollipop Fuzzyflip awoke on the hardwood floor of her house with the biggest headache she had ever had. The double vision and the incessant barking of her doodle, Pluto, made it ten times worse. _"What the heck happened to me? Why am I on the floor?"_ She wondered. When the double vision started to clear up, she figured out why Pluto was barking. "Why did you have to wake me up for the stupid paper? You know I can just read it later." Pluto's eyes were urgent. He shoved the Toontown Times closer to her. The headlines were a bit fuzzy at first, but after a few seconds her eyes adjusted to the words. It read, **"AUNT FANCY TWINKLEFLIPPER MISSING" **It was all coming back to her. The trip to LHQ, the Fat Cat Attorney, the Guilt Trip… but she couldn't remember anything else. She figured she had probably blacked out due to the massive guilt trip. But how did she get home? And where was Aunt Fancy? She knew she had to see Flippy about this.

Lollipop had never been so scared in her life walking up the steps to Town Hall, except for the night before, of course. Lollipop had seen how Flippy lashed out at Straws whenever she did the slightest thing wrong, but Lollipop couldn't imagine what Flippy would do when he figured out she was the one who misplaced his fiancée. She drew in what she feared would be her last breath, and opened the door.

Flippy was hovering over his copy machine, printing out countless copies of reward and "Have You Seen Me?" papers. Flippy knew Lollipop had come in, but didn't seem to acknowledge her. After about 3 minutes of gruesome silence, Flippy finally spoke.

"Why do I have a strong feeling you had something to do with this?"

Happy that Flippy had spoken first, Lollipop started spewing out words faster than someone normal could process. "I-I am so sorry. It's all my fault. You see, we agreed to go to Lawbot HQ together. I don't remember much, but I know it was after we defeated the servos that I found this door no toon has seen before, and then behind it was this level 100 Fat Cat Attorney-" Flippy's eyes widened as she continued. Lollipop was starting to remember more and more, and she had started to cry. "Then he Guilt Tripped us, and I'm pretty sure we were knocked out cold. And-and then I think he had done something with Aunt Fancy, and said to me that the only way she would be rescued is if Flippy would give up Toontown to the cogs." By the time she had finished she was bawling. Flippy looked more stressed out than ever. He started to apologize and comfort her but Lollipop had run out the door. Again, Flippy didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Aunt Fancy no matter what, but he couldn't leave millions of toons homeless by giving up Toontown.

Drama drama drama! What will happen next! REVIEW to find out!!  


	8. A Different Kind of Comfort

Lollipop Fuzzyflip ran to her house as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face

Lollipop Fuzzyflip ran to her house as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face._ "How could he do this to me?" _She thought._ "My sister's missing, her life may be at stake, and all Flippy can do is yell at me?"_ She flopped her tiny body down on her couch, a million thoughts racing through her head at the same time. Every cheerful sound in her neighborhood was blocked out of her mind. Lollipop was numb. She thought everything was her fault, and all of Toontown would hate her. Then again, how could she possibly destroy that cog without getting killed? No one really knew her life was at stake too. She wished she could just take it all back, reverse time, wished she thought of her sister's wishes before she thought of her own. Suddenly, the silence of the room was put to an abrupt stop when Lollipop snapped back into reality. The phone was ringing. Who would want to call her at this time? Maybe it was someone making a hate call. Or a wrong number. Or a telemarketer. Or maybe it was Clarabelle Cow updating her on the status of the cannon she recently ordered. Lollipop Fuzzyflip got up and reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello?" She said, gulping. The toon on the other line was just the person she needed to talk to at the moment.

"Lollipop!" Pockets shouted with glee, not a bit of disappointment or anger in his voice. Then his tone turned a bit glum. "I'm so sorry for what happened. This must be a really hard time for you."

Finally, someone who understood her side of the story. "Thanks."

"Well, uh, let me tell you the real reason I called you. I don't know exactly how to say this… well; I guess I could just spit it out. Lollipop Fuzzyflip, will you, uh, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!" Lollipop replied with glee. She smiled for the first time that day. "I don't want anything else but to be your girlfriend. Well, besides to save my sister, of course."

Pockets chuckled. "Well, whaddya say we go to that alfresco diner in Daisy Gardens that you like so much?"

"That sounds wonderful," Lollipop continued, "I'll just gussy up and head on over."

"See you there!"

Lollipop smiled and jumped up and down. She then had this feeling inside her, one like she had never felt before. _"I think I'm in love,"_ she said quietly to herself.

"Table for two, please," Pockets squeaked to the duck waitress. "Please get us a table outside, if you can."

Lollipop entered the door, looking as beautiful as ever, scanning the inside of the restaurant. She spotted Pockets being led by a waitress outside. "Pockets!" She shouted over the large crowd of horses, pigs, and dogs.

"Lollipop! Over here!" Pockets yelled. They were lead to the most beautiful outdoor table, surrounded by vegetable patches and flower beds.

"Is this table alright?" The Waitress quacked.

"Yes, of course! It's the best seat in the house!" Lollipop said, blushing.

"Thank you so much for coming," Pockets said, sitting down.

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" Lollipop was served a fruit and cheese plate with a glass of orange juice, her usual and favorite order at the diner. While picking through a wide assortment of the finest cheeses, Pockets expressed his love for Lollipop.

"I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you," He started.

Lollipop felt comforted by this statement. She no longer had to bottle up her feelings for him. "Me too, but I didn't think you liked me the same way."

"So, about this whole situation with Aunt Fancy…"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I heard Flippy is recruiting people to go to LHQ, and he wants you to talk to him. He needs your help with the whole thing."

Lollipop sighed. A chef picking vegetables from the vegetable patch overheard the conversation. "You know where she is? I wouldn't tell Flippy if I were you, he'd think it was your fault. He yelled at me for not knowing how to use speedchat when I was a new toon!"

Lollipop rolled her eyes. "Really? Because I definitely wouldn't be the person that would know that." Lollipop's voice was thick with sarcasm when she said that to the chef.

The rabbit looked confused as he went back to picking vegetables. Pockets also seemed puzzled, so he decided to change the topic of the conversation. He didn't want to hurt Lollipop Fuzzyflip, so he decided to stop reminding her about Aunt Fancy. "Um, I heard they have really good strawberry rhubarb pie here! Want to order some?"

Lollipop was glad for the conversation about her missing sister to divert to desserts. "Sure!" She exclaimed, completely forgetting the fact she was allergic to strawberries.

"May we get two slices of your famous strawberry rhubarb pie?" Pockets asked their waitress.

"Of course!" She quacked. "Robbie, can you dig up some extra strawberries from the patch? Our lovebirds here want our last pie," She said to the chef, still digging through the fruits and vegetables.

A few minutes later, Whitney the Waitress delivered the last two slices of pie to Pockets and Lollipop. Without thinking, Lollipop devoured her pie quickly without thinking of the consequences. All she could think about was Pockets and Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper. "I'll pay the bill," She said.

"No! It's my treat!" Pockets beamed back.

"Well thank you for this wonderful time, but as you said, Flippy needs me."

"Oh sure! Go right ahead. I'm sure he's pretty desperate to see you too," Pockets said, throwing jellybeans on the table.

Lollipop didn't know what to think of the way Pockets worded this last sentence. She decided not to spark an argument or controversy so she didn't say anything."Well, thanks again for this wonderful time," Lollipop said, kissing Pockets on the cheek. Pockets blushed, and before he knew it, Lollipop was speeding off in her kart.


	9. Apologies

Apologies

Apologies

Lollipop Fuzzyflip approached Town Hall for the second time that day. She was still angry at Flippy, but entered the door with poise, and tried to force a smile on her face.

"Welcome," Flippy said, unsure of how to greet Lollipop. He knew she was still mad at him because of what happened earlier that day. He turned around to make eye contact with her, and suddenly his smile vanished. "What happened to your face?!" He said, pointing to the hives speckled across Lollipop's muzzle.

Lollipop looked at him worriedly, and then suddenly remembered the pie. She was embarrassed about this fact, so she told a lie to make Flippy feel guilty. "I get hives when I'm really worried or stressed out," She spat.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry. Listen, I'm extremely sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't know you had to go through the same traumatic experience she is going through now. Again I'm really sorry. Please sit down." Lollipop did what she was told, unsure if she would forgive Flippy or not for being so judgmental. "I am not going to let the cogs completely take over Toontown, but I am not going to let them do anything to Aunt Fancy, either. The cogs aren't going to go down without a fight. We are going to recruit four groups of four toons, some of the best battle toons ever. Two groups will take the outside of Lawbot HQ, destroying what might be hundreds of high-level guard cogs. They must be very high Laffers, as the cogs can wipe out their points pretty quickly. The other two groups will go in the elevators, destroying all the cogs inside of the building. Knowing the cogs, they will probably put most of the higher level ones outside of the building so no toons can get in. The two groups going in the building will defeat only the amount of cogs they need to, get Aunt Fancy, and get out of there. You and I will be two of the four people in elevator one. I trust your judgment to fill out the rest of the fourteen slots. When you are finished, post the list in Toon HQ. I'm going to tell the other Toons about this and order a large amount of gags from the gag shop about this."

"Have you told the media anything about me being involved in this?"

Flippy shook his head, even though he knew it was a lie.

Lollipop studied his face. She could tell he was lying. Now she definitely wouldn't forgive him. Instead of saying anything she would regret, she started to get to work on the list.

ELEVATOR 1

-Flippy

-Lollipop Fuzzyflip

-Strawberry Shortcake

-Pockets

ELEVATOR 2

-Dawn

-Roxy

-Honey Haha

-Bear E. White

ENTRY 1

-Boyfriend

-Girlfriend

-Whitney the Waitress

-Robbie the Rabbit

ENTRY 2

-Biscuit

-Eve

-Quilted Northern

-Hobo

When Lollipop was finished with the list, she did what she was asked and posted the list in Toon HQ. She felt a sense of pride taking action to find her sister. The battle was only three days away, but she could hardly wait. She had to find Aunt Fancy now. After spinning 180 degrees away from the blackboard, she saw a HQ officer munching on a donut, reading the creative writing pages.

"Lemme see that," She said, snatching the paper away from the fat cat.

"Hey!"

Lollipop ignored the officer's plea to have the paper back. When Lollipop was reading the newspaper this morning she hadn't noticed the creative writing page.

"Was this a re-print of this morning's paper?" The mouse asked the cat.

"Yep. Hot off the press."

Lollipop scanned her eyes down the page until she saw a poem titled 'I'm sincerely sorry' By Flippy. "_What could this be?" _she wondered. Lollipop read through the poem, and by the time she finished it, she had tears in her eyes. The poem was about her, and Flippy wrote about all the times he had lashed out at her, especially the time from earlier that morning. What she didn't know was that Pockets was standing behind her the entire time, wondering why she was crying yet again.

"What's wrong?" The cyan mouse demanded.

"It's Flippy. There's been a lot of tension between us lately."

Pockets gulped in fear. He secretly watched soap operas in his spare time, and he knew how stories like these usually ended. "Y-You mean romantic tension?"

Lollipop cracked when she heard this. "What?! NO! That's just it! I HATE him!! Ever since Aunt Fancy started dating him, I knew my life was over. My relationship with my sister would be dead-ended, our quiet life would vanish. He's been so controlling of me, like I didn't have a say in the life of Fancy. I never thought that I would be the future sister-in-law of Toontown's most famous toon. It used to be Aunt Fancy and Lollipop Fuzzyflip as the famous cog-fighting duo, but now it's just Flippy and Fancy. Basically, I've lost my best friend. So there you have it, Pockets. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Pockets just stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend, unsure what to say.

"Well, do you have something to say to me?" Lollipop snarled at Pockets, not a care that there were numerous toons staring at her, in disbelief of what she had to say about her brother-in-law. Lollipop ran out of toon headquarters with tremendous speed. Little did she know that Flippy stood behind the door, whimpering. He had heard everything Lollipop had to say about him.

When Lollipop saw her future in-law standing behind the door, she gasped in horror. "Is that what you really think about me?" Flippy inquired. "I knew we didn't really get along from the start, and I tried to make this relationship work, but I guess now I know that you really hated me since I became an important part of your sister's life."

"Flippy, I-"

"Save it," He said, throwing down his teleportation hole.

Pockets put a hand on Lollipop's shoulder to comfort her. She took a deep breath and said, "Boy, Pockets, I really screwed things up this time, didn't I?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly find a nice way to say this, Lollipop, but yes, you sure did."

"It's late, I should be getting home now." Lollipop removed Pocket's hand from her shoulder. She looked in his eyes, and he was leaning in for a kiss, but instead Lollipop turned away and opened her shticker book to teleport home.

Lollipop paced back and forth in the living room of her toon house. She kept thinking of a way to approach Flippy with an amazing apology, so amazing that he might actually accept it. And she thought of just the person to call to help her with this.

"Hullo?" A sluggish voice on the other line said sheepishly.

"Straws?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Lollipop Fuzzyflip."

Strawberry Shortcakes voice perked up. She loved getting unexpected calls. "What's up?"

"Uh, I need your help with something. I kinda bad mouthed Flippy."

"Really? What did you say?" Strawberry was surprised a respectable toon like Lollipop would do something like that.

"I said I hated him."

"Oh. Well, that isn't such a big deal. I say that to him all the time and he doesn't care."

"But there's a difference when you're a close family member as opposed to someone like me."

"Well, you're kinda like family!"

"I guess, but this was different. I think he almost cried!"

"Ooh. Well, that's bad. Come to my house in the morning and we'll figure something out."

"Ok, thanks."

"Bye."

Lollipop hung up the phone, and relief came to her when Straws said she'd help her out. Even though Straws acted like a ditz sometimes, she had great talents, like thinking up great ideas and building forts on airplanes.

Lollipop woke up refreshed. She immediately went over to Straws house in anticipation she'd thought up a great plan to win Flippy's friendship again. "I'm here!" She shouted through the door.

"I'm not deaf, ya know," Strawberry said with sarcasm as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

Lollipop did not seem to care. "Well, what's your plan?"

Strawberry took a jellybean out of her bank and began to devour it. "I don't feel like telling ya. Just do improv. Your good at that, right?

Lollipop was shocked. "You mean you didn't even think of anything? I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"If you were really truly willing to get Flippy's forgiveness, wouldn't you already know what to do?"

Lollipop pondered this thought. Did Straws actually say something intelligent for once?

"Well, are you coming?" Strawberry Shortcake said, teleportation hole in hand.

"Yeah," Lollipop said, snapping out of her daze. "To Flippy's!"

When the duo arrived at Flippy's house, they were almost shocked at what they saw. They had entered to see that Flippy's eyes were glazed over as he sat on the couch. The phone was ringing off the hook, and he had not even acknowledged that it was ringing. He quickly came back to reality when he saw his sister and soon-to-be sister stomp into the living room. "What do you guys want?" He said, no one quite sure of the emotion held in his voice.

"Nice to see you too!" Strawberry said, a gigantic fake smile spread across her face. Then her tone suddenly became serious. "Uh, you know all those times I've said I hate you?"

That seemed to stab Flippy like a thousand knives. "Uh, yeah," He gulped.

"And all those times I apologized from the depths of my heart and you always forgave me?"

"I guess?"

"Well, since the disappearance of your dear fiancé, I have come to notice the great pressure between you and my friend here Lollipop Fuzzyflip."

Lollipop frowned. She couldn't believe her ears. Since when did Straws talk like this?

"And even though you may think that you're the one that has to go through all the pain and suffering of losing a loved one, Lollipop here cannot stop bawling every time she thinks about the famed mouse that she grew up with."

Flippy's attention was officially caught. He couldn't imagine how Straws' vocabulary could've spiked up so much within the last 24 hours.

"So even though that little blow-up she had in the middle of public _was _a bit extreme, I don't think you should be so hard on her or yourself. Considering the high pressures of this situation, it was emotionally expected of Lollipop to say those things about you. And I think if you don't let out your emotions now, you may do the same. So please, if you can find room in your heart to forgive her, we will have completed the first step in finding our beloved Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper."

Lollipop started tearing up. It was partially because of how beautiful Straws' speech was, and how creepy it was how well she could solve problems, but it was mostly because she saw forgiveness in Flippy's eyes. No words needed to be spoken, Flippy immediately ran up to hug his future sister-in-law.

"Well," Straws began for the second time, "Now that this is settled, why don't we retire to the playground and enjoy a nice round of fishing?"

The sappiness mode shut off between Lollipop and Flippy. The both raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but I think we should rest. Tomorrow is a big day, after all," Flippy said. Lollipop quickly agreed.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you fine toons tomorrow!" Straws said, completely unaware that she was totally weirding out her peers.


	10. Preparations

**Preparations**

Lollipop awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and full of energy. Pluto seemed to know what was going on as well; his tail was furiously wagging and his eyes shone up at Lollipop.

"Oh boy, what time is it?" Lollipop asked herself with grogginess. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was 7:30.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelled, bolting out the door in her nightgown. Pluto stood in the doorway, confused. Lollipop dashed around the neighborhood, looking for her kart. "Sorry, Pluto, I can't take you for a walk! I'm wicked late!" Lollipop found her TUV and sped off to Toontown Central.

On the playground, there was complete chaos. Everybody was crowded around Toon HQ, hoping that they had landed a spot in the battle that would write history. A few proud toons that Lollipop recognized came from the station beaming with pride, and then ran over to Fuzzyflip hoping that she would have further instruction. Bear E. White approached Lollipop.

"Uh, when does the battle start again?"

"You must be at Lawbot HQ at 10:30 AM sharp."

"Ohmgoodness!"

"Yeeeaaahhh. I'd stock up on gags if I were you.." Lollipop suggested, glancing over at Bear E.'s empty gag pouch.

"Well, let's go together!"

"You do realize I brought my TUV to be completely stocked with gags.."

"Uh, yeah?"

Lollipop sighed, regretting the decision to have Bear E. White participate in the most dangerous battle in history. Oh well, even though he seemed like a ditz, he was actually one of the most strategic fighters in toon history. "Go get a kart from the speedway and get all the high-level gags you can." Lollipop pulled about 1,000 of her sister's kart tickets (a loan) out of her pocket and threw a jar of jellybeans at him. "I'm sure Aunt Fancy won't mind. These golden tickets are saving her life."

"Well, thank you very much!" Bear E. ran off to the speedway.

Lollipop smirked and trotted off toward the gag shop when she spotted a very familiar sky blue TUV. "Pockets!" She yelled, then quickly put a halt to her excitement. She remembered the last time they had met, and reflected back on her immaturity.

"Hey!" Lollipop's significant other shouted back, unsuspecting.

"Oh. You probably think I'm an immature freak, huh."

"No, no I don't! You pretty much have post-traumatic stress disorder right now, and… uh…"

Lollipop sighed. "We're running very short on time. Let's stock up on gags."

The duo entered the gag shop and Clerk Clara shot up. She smiled at Lollipop and opened her shelves to her, then glanced over at Pockets. That's when the smile faded. "You do know that this place is only open to-"

"Clara, he's with me."

Clara gasped. "You mean, WITH you with you?!"

"Yeah. Anyway, he's in the battle too…"

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell my girlfriends about this! Pockets, help yourself to whatever you want!"

Pockets' cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Uh, thanks," he said, wiping out all of the grand pianos in stock.

Lollipop exited the gag shop in her kart and sat on the trunk to get it to close. "Well, that should do it!"

"Uh, are you sure we need this much?"

"Um, if you went to LHQ with Aunt Fancy and I when I was there, you'd get twice as much gags as you already have."

"So.. I need more?" a hint of paranoia traced Pocket's voice.

"No, no no- I chose only the highest laffers and the most skilled toons in all of Toontown; we should be fine."

"Ok, good."

Lollipop and Pockets hopped in their karts and sped off to LHQ as fast as they could.

"Good, it's 9:23, we should have plenty of time." Lollipop checked the clock in her TUV once they arrived.

"Uh, isn't that a little early? We still have another hour…"

'No, Pockets; it takes an hour to unload the gags."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No…?"

"But… wouldn't we have to wait a really long time anyway for the lobby fighter people to wipe out the cogs guarding the elevators?"

"They've been here since six in the morning. Flippy and I estimated that they would be done by 10:30."

"Mother- how many cogs ARE there?"

"We suspect hundreds, maybe thousands. They predicted that we would come and fight any time to come save Aunt Fancy, so they prepared themselves. They do NOT want us to get to Aunt Fancy, no matter what."

"Why not? What is she to them?"

Lollipop sighed. She and Flippy were the only ones that knew why the cogs had her. The two didn't want to tell the rest of Toontown, though; to avoid panic. "Look, all that matters is that with the power of all 16 toons we have compared to them, they stand no chance."

"Come on, you didn't answer my question!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! We need to trust eachother!"

"Pockets, I don't know, ok?"

Pockets sulked. He obviously felt bad for upsetting Lollipop. "Look, we both know that you know the reason. And if she is going to be my future sister-in-law, I think I have the right to know-"

"Hold on, back up. SISTER-IN-LAW???"

"I was going to wait until after the battle, but I can't hold it in any longer." Pockets stepped out of his TUV and got down on one knee in front of Lollipop. "Lollipop Fuzzyflip, will you marry me?"

"Oh my- oh my GOSH! YES!!!!" Lollipop jumped up and down with joy and slid the ring on her finger. After a few minutes of giddiness and hugging, Pockets demanded to know the truth.

"Now that we have a completely solid bond between us, will you tell me?"

"Uh…"

Just then, Flippy walked onto the scene. Lollipop was grateful for the interruption. "I just got the all call, the lobby toons wiped out the guard cogs-Oh Pockets, I take it you told her?"

"Yes, yes I did! She accepted!"

"Wait," Lollipop interrupted, "You knew?"

Flippy gulped. "Well, yeah. Pockets said he found it respectful if he asked me for your hand."

"That is so sweet!"

Flippy sighed in relief. He thought Lollipop would be furious, but instead, she thought it was… nice?

Strawberry Shortcake scurried over to the trio. "Now, folks, time is a-wasting! We must board the elevators promptly, because the other team is losing patience!"

"STRAWS?!" Flippy yelled. "What in the HECK are you doing here?!" He turned to Lollipop. "You know for SURE you're going to pay for this, YOU HEAR ME?"

Lollipop rolled her eyes while Straws continued. "Relax, dear brother, for while you were cooped up in your hall, stressed as ever, I started taking charge of myself, becoming a 137 Laffer!"

"Oh my goodness!" Flippy exclaimed, completely shocked. He apologized with his puppy-dog eyes, and Straws gratefully accepted.

"Well, shall we get going?" She said.

"I… guess?" Pockets said, lugging all of his gags toward the elevator.

The four toons boarded the elevator in silence. Tension mounted with every floor they climbed, then Pockets broke the silence. "You've, uh, changed, Straws…"

"Indeed I have! In maturity, self control, and most of all, vocabulary! All thanks to my dear brother, Flippy."

"*cough*"

Luckily, they only had one more floor to go when Lollipop pointed out where she and her sister got off the last time they visited.

"Let the battle begin," Flippy said under his breath.

**I'm so sorry it took so long for the update! The story will continue, I promise! As always, review review review!**


	11. Epic Battle

**Epic Battle**

Pockets, Flippy, Straws and Lollipop exited the elevator with poise. The toons looked to their left, where they saw Roxy, Dawn, Bear E. White and Honey Haha.

The first words spoken were by Dawn. "Hey there, Lollipop, you know that you're wearing a nightgown, right?"

Lollipop's face turned crimson. She had been oblivious to the fact until Dawn blatantly pointed it out.

"I think the colorful jellybean pattern looks fantastic on her," Roxy said. Lollipop mouthed "Thank you."

"Well we better not waste any time," Flippy said. "I can't wait to be re-united with Aunt Fancy."

"Agreed," Honey Haha said.

"Well, it is time to part ways," Flippy said, referring to a blueprint of LHQ. "Rox, Dawn, Bear E., and Honey, go to the East Wing. Lollipop says the door she saw was in the West Wing. The rest of us will take that. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone said in unison. Before Lollipop knew it, the other four sped off to the left. That's when it hit her. She would be facing her number one fear with 3 other toons, one of which wasn't that experienced. But Straws needed to prove herself, and Lollipop knew it.

"Do you remember which way the door was? Try to think," Flippy said.

"Um, I believe it was this way," Lollipop pointed in an isolated corner behind a lot of boxes which seemed to be stored with documents.

"There?" Straws asked, confused.

"Well, we were trying something new. We always went in the DA's office but Aunt Fancy said this would be the one night we can do anything we want…"

"Oh my goodness! Look at all these documents in these boxes! If we release this information to Toontown… we could shut LHQ down once and for all!" Flippy exclaimed.

"Keep it. Archive it. Examine it. Come on, we don't have much time to lose. Behind this vent here," Lollipop said, pulling off a vent cover."

"You got Aunt Fancy to crawl through a vent?" Flippy inquired, stuffing the documents under his shoulder.

"You forgot one thing-I'm her sister."

"No comment," Pockets said, crawling through the vent.

When they reached the other side, the four came upon four level twelve servos. Each toon did their part by dropping pianos in perfect unison. A synchronized fog horn would finish them off. The toons did their usual jig and ran to a safe door.

"Does this happen to be the door?" Straws asked.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it," Lollipop scoffed. Flippy pushed the door open when they saw a 15 Two-Face.

"A FIFTEEN?" Flippy yelled. "I've never seen such a thing, in all my years as a toon!"

Lollipop Fuzzyflip scoffed. "The thing we faced was a level 100."

Everyone could hear pockets start to hyperventilate. "I'm ok," He said repeatedly.

"You can do this Pockets," Strawberry said, comforting him. "If Lollipop could live through this cog's guilt trips without defense, you could take this piece of machinery in an instant."

That seemed to help soothe Pocket's fear. "Alrighty, I see the end of the vent. Where do we go from there, Lollipop?"

"We should see a huge empty metal room and one wall will be lined with boxes that look like P.O. boxes. If you want, Flippy, you can try to crack them and collect the documents in there. I think there's some info on the scales in the courtroom… just a wild guess…"

The four toons climbed out of the vent and reached the steel room. "Well, it looks like no cogs are in here, so let's root through the documents and see if there is any important info we can take," Flippy began. "Straws, you take that far corner over there, I'll start over here."

"Of course I will!" Straws said excitedly. She skipped in the direction Flippy pointed her to go.

"Flippy, we went down this hall over here last time, and there were a couple of ambulance chasers. I have about 50 birthday cakes, want me and Pockets to go wipe them out?" Lollipop asked.

"Yeah, sure. Be careful and spare your higher-level gags, and save all your level sevens when we come upon the Fat Cat."

"Aye, sir!" Pockets saluted, dashing down the hall with Lollipop.

Lollipop gasped when she turned the corner. "Gosh, this is twice as many Ambulance Chasers as I remember!" Down way over to the other end of the catwalk, Lollipop spotted the other team, wiping out the cogs on their side. "Hey, when you get done, will you help us out?"

"Sure!" Roxy yelled, pelting a stick of dynamite. There was a loud explosion and cog gears flying everywhere. Roxy was known for her fondness of dynamite. "Where's Flippy and Straws?"

"They're off getting documents that could shut this place down!" Pockets yelled. A couple cogs turned their heads and started charging towards him.

Lollipop snarled. "Great, you couldn't have said that they were lagging or something?"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Pockets said in fear.

"Whatever. I can take a challenge. Get ready for a big thunderstorm," Lollipop said, pulling a blue box with a red button out of her gag pouch.

"Alright, Straws, let's get outta here," Flippy said, shoving some important index cards in the deep regions of his pockets. He ran to the hall, running, but failing to check to see if Straws was behind him. What emerged from the thick cloud of cog smoke was Lollipop sending endless rain clouds over hundreds of cogs and killing them instantly. Roxy, Dawn, Bear E. and Honey Haha were joining them.

"Ahh, I see we meet again!" Bear E. said with his natural free-spirited voice.

"Indeed we have. Did you happen to come upon a door?" Flippy said back.

"Nope, we've just been through a bunch of offices with Legal Eagles wandering aimlessly. Wiped out those,"

"Good," Flippy said. A backstabber approached him for battle, but he threw one birthday cake without taking his eyes off Bear E. It killed the cog instantly.

"Whoa dude! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Skills."

"Word, dude."

"Yeah. It's best we got back to fighting the cogs. I see… we have about 14 more ambulance chasers to go? Piece of cake."

"A'ight. I'm outta here. Peace, dude."

"See ya." Flippy returned to his group, but found that Honey Haha was in her own battle facing four level eights. He joined her.

"Thank you very much, Flippy!" The fat horse exclaimed, grateful for the help.

"My pleasure. Oh dear, you lost fifty laff points! Let me help with that." Flippy took out his jewel bag and juggled them.

"Haha! You're fine at that," Honey Haha said, pushing a red button. A ship came down on all four cogs, killing them all. "Teamwork!" She yelled, holding up her hand to be high-fived. Flippy raised an eyebrow, but gently patted his hand to hers. Flippy then continued to fight off cogs with Honey.

Back where Lollipop and Pockets were fighting, they were breezing through groups of level 7 Backstabbers and Ambulance Chasers. The two were through 3 of four Chasers, and a level 12 was left. Pockets put a stick of dynamite out for the cog to step onto, and Lollipop was ready to use her hypno goggles.

Lollipop found a tiny beam of light reflecting off the floor and used that on the goggles. Right as she was about to use it against the cogs, the light faded away. "Oh no!" She screamed. The chaser just laughed and hung up on her. Lollipop tripped and hit her head.

"Lollipop!" Pockets screamed. Lollipop faded away and her eyes shut. All the cogs in the area flew away, to what looked like the Chief Justice's office. "Lollipop, please wake up!"

All the other toons around came to circle around Lollipop. Dawn took a glass of water out of her gag bag and splashed it on Lollipop's muzzle. "Wake up, hunny," She said with her sultry voice.

Lollipop's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry. "Where the heck are we?"

Flippy sighed in exasperation. "Please remember!"

"I-Are we in a cog headquarters or something?"

"Yes! Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"I took Pluto out for a walk… Wait… Pockets? It's the guy who saved my life, everyone!"

Pockets eyes glistened with tears as he realized Lollipop had not remembered anything from the last month. He grabbed her left hand with the ring on it and showed it to her. "Does this bring back anything?" He asked.

Lollipop frowned and shook her head. "No…?"

Flippy also whimpered. "Your memory is the key to finding your sister, Aunt Fancy!"

"Is she playing hide-and-seek again? I thought she got over hiding behind public toilets several years ago…"

Flippy sighed. "Nevermind. We just better pray that one of us comes across the door. Let's split up into our groups again. Lollipop, wanna fight some cogs?"

"Are you kidding? That's what I live for!" She stood up, punching the air with her fists.

"Great. Now-wait, where's Straws?" Everybody looked around and to one another and shrugged. "STRAWS!" He yelled.

Strawberry Shortcake was still in the filing room, flipping through various Rolodexes and trying to find what Flippy would find as important information. She came out of her own little world of thoughts and looked around, to find she was alone in the gargantuan steel room. "Flippy? FLIPPY!" She yelled over and over, wandering through the maze of file cabinets. Strawberry turned a corner and came across a huge monstrous beast.

"TOON!" The metal monstrosity yelled with a loud booming voice.

"Uh oh." Straws gulped. "AROOOOOO!!!" She yelled, her defense call.

"Straws! STRAWS!!" Everyone yelled, looking everywhere for the pink dog. All the toons turned their heads in the direction of the filing room. They heard an echo of what might be a cog voice, followed by the howl of a dog.

"Strawberry!" Flippy yelled, the most worrisome look spread across her face. "The Fat Cat! She might be dead!"

**Ooh! TWO cliff hangers! What happened to Straws? And will the toons ever find Aunt Fancy now that Lollipop lost her memory? And is Pocket's and Lollipop's relationship doomed? Find out next chapter! Read and Review, please!**


	12. The Vault

**The Vault**

Flippy rushed over to the filing room, speeding past every other toon.

"Wait up Flippy man!" Bear E. White panted.

Dawn strode past her boyfriend with grace. "Maybe if you took off that stupid 'bling' of yours you'd be able to keep up."

"You're just jealous you don't look as cool as me, babe." Dawn rolled her eyes and ran up to Flippy.

"Can you smell her?" She asked him.

"I can… she's past this corner over here."

"Great. Want me to get a train ready?"

"That would be great, please. Thank you."

Bear E. White took out a squirt gun and started scaling the floor of the room Charlie's Angel's style. "Good Graciousness, could you PLEASE be serious, for like, five seconds? My best friend's LIFE is in danger!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Sorry."

"Okay. Thank you. Now everybody, when we find Straws, Flippy is going to get her out of harm's way. The six of us remaining are going to use our trains on the Fat Cat…"

"How do we know she's in danger of the Fat Cat?" Roxy asked.

"We better be prepared for anything. Anyway, if that is the case, take out your level seven trains and keep them going on the Fat Cat. We need to destroy that cog before he gets to us. We needn't have any more serious damage done to any more toons. Are you guys with me?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright. Now let's stay quiet, Flippy smells her. We're getting closer."

Flippy's concentration was only on Strawberry's scent. He looked like a hound dog, getting down on his hands and knees. The toons turned the corner and they crossed the greatest danger known to Toonkind. At the Fat Cat Attorney's feet, Strawberry Shortcake lay unconscious. "Straws!" Flippy whisper-yelled. He ran over and picked her up, then dragged her to safety.

Dawn was all business. "Are you guys ready?" She didn't wait for a response. "FIRE!!!" She yelled.

After 18 trains ran over the Fat Cat, his light had only turned to orange. "Impossible!" She whispered to herself. Luckily, all 6 toons were able to jump over the killer guilt trip.

"Let me handle this, babe. I am the strategic one, after all!" Bear E. said with a big ego.

Dawn folded her arms across her chest. "Alright. Let's see what you've got."

"Everyone use all their ships! That will definitely kill the cog."

The toons did as they were told. 18 Toontanics dropped on the cog. The cog's light flashed red, but it did not explode.

"Oh." Bear E. said.

"So that's what it takes to wipe a smirk clean off your face," Dawn said.

"Nice try, toon." The Fat Cat guilt tripped Bear E., leaving him with only one laff point left.

"If I should die, Dawn, I love you!"

"NO!" Dawn yelled. She had to choose between tooning-up her one true love, or destroying the cog once and for all. "I'm sorry guys, I have to save him!" Dawn pulled out her only high-dive. "I never thought I'd ever have to use this," She sighed.

"Leave this to me!" Lollipop suddenly spoke for the first time since she woke up from unconsciousness. Lollipop Fuzzyflip took out a cupcake from her gag pouch.

"Are you crazy?! Use something more powerful!" Honey Haha advised.

But before Lollipop even took the time to listen to her, she pelted the cupcake at the cog. "This is for tripping me!" She yelled. Amazingly, that one little cupcake did the trick.

"What does it take with you toons?! I will have Toontown someday!" The cog yelled his final words, and with that, he exploded.

Pockets was astonished. "You remember the guilt trip?"

"Huh? No… I guess… it sorta slipped out of my mind?" Lollipop spoke, and Pockets pursed his lips.

After laughing his way back to full laff points, Bear E. picked up a cog gear. "For you, Dawn. Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday…"

"Oh well. Take it. You helped defeat this cog, you will become the most famous toon in history!"

"Hardly…" Dawn said modestly, taking the gear with a smile.

Roxy brushed her hands off and picked her feet up to the ground. "Come on you guys! This battle isn't over yet! We still have to find Aunt Fancy!"

Everyone snapped out of their post-battle gaze and started walking around.

"So… should we go explore or what?" Honey Haha asked.

"The three of you go. Lollipop and I will catch up." Pockets said. "We should probably go talk to Flippy."

"Good idea. So… I'll see you later?" Roxy said.

"Later." Pockets grabbed Lollipop's hand and headed in the direction where Flippy carried Straws.

"Strawberry? Straws? Please wake up!" Flippy had Strawberry's head in his lap and was patting her cheek. Tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want to lose you," He whispered. Flippy saw Pockets and Lollipop approaching him, but didn't say anything.

"Take her to the hospital," Pockets said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her fight!" Flippy bawled.

"Take her to the hospital," Pockets repeated.

"Don't die, please!" Flippy begged again.

"LISTEN TO ME, if you don't want to lose her, take her to the hospital!"

"I can't leave you guys!"

"Lollipop is saving her sister, you need to save yours."

"You will all be in mortal danger without us!"

"We're FINE! We defeated the Fat Cat, and we have level 7 gags to back us up. Now if you would just-"

"You defeated the Fat Cat?"

"Yes! Now all we have to do is find the door and get Aunt Fancy out!"

"Well… I guess…"

"Get out now! You're going to lose her!"

"Please be careful!"

"There's six of us. The cogs don't stand a chance!"

"Still…"

"Quit worrying about us and worry about Straws, for heaven's sake!"

"Alright, good luck."

"Bye, Flippy." Pockets ran out with Lollipop to catch up with the other 4 toons. He found them in a hallway between two steel doors in the East Wing. Roxy was trying to push some boxes out of the way so she could access the second steel doors. After several grunts and strains, Roxy pushed the last box out of the way, and Honey Haha stepped in to open the door. Behind the door was another intricate maze of catwalks, kind of resembling the Sellbot factory. Every toon went their separate way, looking for the door. After an hour of looking, Lollipop Fuzzyflip heard Dawn meowing for everyone to come over. Lollipop pranced over to where she was standing. Dawn had her arms crossed in front of a steel door that, if laid on the ground, would be the size of the bed in the playground at Donald's Dreamland.

"Uh, I believe this is 'The Door'?" Dawn said, her voice mysterious and shaky.

Lollipop shrieked so loud that no mouse had ever made that noise ever before. "I remember, I remember I remember I remember. This is it, oh my gosh, Aunt Fancy is here!" She collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She was shaking furiously, and pointed up at Pockets. "And you! You're my fiancé!" Pockets smiled brightly, glad to have the old Lollipop back. "Oh my gosh, I remember everything! Ow, my head…"

Pockets' look of glee turned into concern. "Are you alright?"

"The poor girl's traumatized!" Roxy said.

"Fine! Impatient! Happy! Open the door!" Lollipop jumped up and down and motioned Roxy to open the door. Roxy was the strongest in the group.

Using all her might, Roxy was able to turn the ship's wheel and thrust open the steel door. Behind it, the same images from a cold night over a month ago filled Lollipop's mind. "Oh my gosh," she whispered.

Lollipop's toon eyes scanned over the huge desk, bookshelf, and spittoon. After she reviewed the room 3 times over, she heard a faint squeak come from the top of the bookshelf. The violet mouse strained her neck to see where the noise was coming from. It was on the 3rd shelf, but that seemed miles away from the small toons. "Lollipop?" The voice squeaked.

Lollipop was giddy with delight. "AUNT FANCY! AUNT FANCY!!!!"

"Oh Lollipop!" Aunt Fancy squealed.

Lollipop took charge and started ordering people around. "Everybody, get out all but one of your high-dives! Stack the ladders! Get up to Aunt Fancy as fast as possible!"

Everybody did as they were told and got Aunt Fancy down to safety. They saw she was extremely weak.

"What have they done to you?" Lollipop asked her sister.

"Finger-wagged me," She replied.

"Here's a high dive for you!" Lollipop jumped off a ladder and into a glass of water.

Aunt Fancy giggled with delight and her energy was restored. "I'm glad to have you back!" Lollipop said.

"Uh huh," Aunt Fancy said sarcastically.

"Oh. You're mad."

"No, just never going on one of your little adventures again."

"Understood," Lollipop gulped.

Aunt Fancy gave her sister one last hug before saying, "Listen, we better go. The cogs have probably figured out by now that 8 toons broke in-say, where's Flippy?"

"Uh, I'll explain on the way home," Lollipop said, dragging her sister out of the room.

"Tell me, Lollipop. I have a right to know."

"I said later," Lollipop said through her teeth. "You said you didn't want cogs to come…"

"Fine. Ugh, I'm such a pushover."

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's go before the Legal Eagles come out to get us."

All 7 toons ran out of LHQ as fast as they could and jumped in their karts. Naturally, Aunt Fancy took over the driving responsibilities from Lollipop Fuzzyflip.

"It feels so good to get back in a kart again! Oh, by the way, do you have those 2,000 tickets I loaned you?"

"About that… you see, we had to load up on hundreds of gags so I gave 1,000 tickets to Bear E. White to buy a kart to load them with…"

Aunt Fancy looked exasperated. "I guess it was to save my life… it's fine. I can earn those tickets back in no time. So. About Flippy."

"The Fat Cat, you know?"

"Oh goodness. What?"

"Straws accidentally-"

"STRAWS went with you?!"

"Yeah. We have a lot to catch up on. I'll tell you later. Anyway… the Fat Cat was wandering around that filing room, and Straws ran into him by accident, and he guilt tripped her. But of course, since she's only been a 137 laffer for a week or so, she couldn't handle it…"

"137 laffer?!?! A month ago she was only 21!"

"She's a hard worker… but Flippy took her to the hospital right before we found you. We'll go to the hospital now, if you want."

"Yeah… let's do that," Aunt Fancy said, making a sharp u-turn.

**Long chapter! More coming soon! I am planning a sequel and I have a loose plot idea in my head… I could use some ideas, anyone? R&R!**


	13. Cast

**Cast**

The two sister toons pulled into the parking lot of Toontown hospital.

"Is Straws alright?" Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper asked Lollipop Fuzzyflip.

"I dunno," She said, "I don't really remember."

"Well, that's comforting to hear," The periwinkle mouse locked her sister's kart and headed on into the main entrance of the hospital. "Hi, we're looking for a toon currently residing here, her name is Strawberry Shortcake," Aunt Fancy asked the receptionist at the front desk.

"Name, please?" The maroon pig asked.

"Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper, and Lollipop Fuzzyflip."

The pig looked up without missing a beat. "You two?" She groaned. "It's your fault she's in the hospital. Whatever. She's in room 559. On floor five, of course. Elevator's to your left."

The words out of the insignificant toon's mouth stung Aunt Fancy. The receptionist just infuriated Lollipop, however. "Listen, pal. You wouldn't know half the struggle we went through, more so obviously because all you do is deskwork. Furthermore-"

"Security!" Maroon Pig yelled.

"Please excuse my sister. She's had a rough day." Aunt Fancy dragged her sister away from the front desk and toward the elevators. "Just because people have different view points on the situation doesn't mean you get to verbally abuse them."

"She blamed us for Straws' accident!"

"Maybe she got biased information or something. Or she just doesn't like it."

"You are the biggest pushover known to Toonkind."

"I better do something about that, huh?"

"Well, I don't think it's very pushover-y of you when you agree to fight cogs with me…"

"That's different," Aunt Fancy said, pushing the button that said "5".

"Well, you always used to!"

"Things change."

"Like our relationship?"

"I thought you were going to let it go!"

"I made up with Flippy, but we haven't talked about this."

"Please, let's talk about this later. Maybe if you would stop being so stubborn once in a while you'd understand how love feels."

Lollipop showed her left hand to her sister. "Don't tell me that I don't know what love feels like."

"Oh my-you're engaged?! My little sister-did you and Biscuit make up or something?"

"What? No! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Well, I can't imagine who else…"

"A lot of things can happen in one month."

"Well tell me! Who is it?"

"Guess."

"Come on, the guy's my future brother, and I hate your guessing games."

"PLEASE!!" Lollipop squealed, jumping off the elevator.

"Fine. Bear E. White?"

"Is that the best you can do? Him and Dawn are practically inseparable."

"Well, you always thought he was the funniest guy in the world…"

"Guess again."

"That guy from Toon HQ in The Brrrgh?"

"Really."

"Lollipop, I'm tired of this. Just tell me."

"Alright fine. Pockets."

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding! The guy who pushed you out of the way?"

"That's the one. He's my soul mate."

"I dunno, I thought you'd go for a guy that was a little more edgy…"

"Aunt Fancy!"

"Kidding!"

"Like you said, love is complicated."

"Very true," Aunt Fancy said, pushing the door labeled 559 open. Inside, Flippy kneeled next to a hospital bed, his arms folded and his eyes closed. On the bed an unconscious Strawberry Shortcake lay. Her leg was in an elevated sling, covered in white plaster. Flippy saw Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper enter the door, and the faintest smile spread across his face. He walked up to her and embraced his fiancé.

"I've missed you so much," He whispered. The lovey-dovey stuff made Lollipop's stomach churn. Even though she loved Pockets very much, Lollipop refused to display public affection. It was a sign of weakness.

"Is she alright?" Lollipop broke the ice.

"She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness, and her leg is broken, but the doctor's suspect she'll be fine," Flippy said, not taking his eyes off his future wife.

"Well-well that's good," Lollipop said uncomfortably. She looked down at Straws and saw her finger twitch. "Straws? She whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Aunt Fancy said.

"Sorry? For what?" Flippy asked.

"For getting your sister in this mess,"

Flippy's face grew long. "It wasn't your fault, sweetie,"

Lollipop studied Straws' face. Her eyelids seemed to be fluttering a bit. "Aunt Fancy, keep talking!"

"What? Why?"

"It's helping!"

"Helping what?"

Suddenly, Strawberry Shortcake opened her eyes. "Straws!" Flippy yelled in delight.

"I see you have awakened her!" Nurse Banana Pie, a fat yellow monkey, walked in. "And restored her laff points! What's your secret?"

"I saw Aunt Fancy!" Straws replied. "I heard her!"

"That's wonderful! If you're feeling well enough to go home, I can certainly send you!"

"Yes, PLEASE! Get me out of here, miss!"

"Alright! You're free to go!"


	14. The Final Reward

**The Final Reward**

"It's so great that you're fine," Lollipop said to Strawberry Shortcake. She was driving the pink dog to her own house, while Flippy and Aunt Fancy drove around Toontown a while to catch up.

"I've always been fine. The thing that made me slip in and out of unconsciousness was the shattered leg, though," She said. "Just goes to show how uncoordinated I am."

"Aww, you're not that bad," Lollipop replied. "Say, what happened to your Victorian-era speech?"

"I wouldn't say it was quite the Victorian era. Anyway, it was just too difficult to process what I was going to say before each sentence. I'm too lazy,"

"Don't feel bad, I'm the same way. It seems you have changed, though…"

"Yeah, I've kind of leveled down the immaturity. What wonders high laff points brings you…"

"Well that's good."

"Yep. So… when's your wedding? Have you set a date?"

"Well, we hope to be married really soon, but I don't want to set the date too close to Flippy's."

"Next month should do."

"Don't you think that's cutting it a little close?"

"Well, the wedding is next week, and I'm getting really impatient."

"Alright, fine. Where should I have it?"

"Leave it to me. I can plan the whole thing."

"I bet you have some great ideas, but…" Lollipop saw Straws' puppy dog look. "I guess you can. Just don't go too crazy."

"I promise, I wont!" The car was silent for the next five minutes until Straws spoke again. "I heard that Flippy's doing an awards ceremony or something tomorrow."

"Oh please," Lollipop said, "That's a little elementary school, even for him. And wouldn't it be embarrassing for us to go up in front of hundreds of toons?"

"I guess," Straws continued, "But his motto is, 'a little self esteem booster goes a long way'," Straws scoffed. "How hypocritical."

"It's in the past," Lollipop reassured her. "Look how far you've come!"

"Sure," She said. "Here's my house, you can let me off here,"

"Alright," Lollipop waved. "See you later!"

The next day, several toons once again packed onto Toontown Central playground in anticipation of seeing Flippy and Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper together again. "Thank you all for coming," The famed blue dog said to the crowd. "It gives me great pleasure that my fiancé and I have been reunited again. Today I bring you here to honor 16 great heroes. The recent tragedy involving Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper's kidnapping brought out the hero in the toons that risked their lives to save her. 15 Toon Honor medals are going to be rewarded today. 8 toons that put their lives on the line to wipe out what could've been thousands of high-level cogs in the lobby of Lawbot Head Quarters. They made sure the coast was clear for the other 8 toons that would fight the most feared Fat Cat Attorney. The Toons that will receive this medal of honor now are: Boyfriend, Girlfriend, Robbie the Rabbit, Whitney the Waitress, Biscuit, Eve, Quilted Northern, and Hobo. Please give a round of applause for these honorary toons." The playground erupted in roars of cheers and hoots. "Thank you. Now, four other toons that sacrificed a lot for the safe return of my fiancé; these toons destroyed what seemed like an endless strain of cogs through the thick maze of Lawbot Head Quarter's halls. They finally met up with the other team of toons, discovering Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper and returning her to safety. These toons are: Roxy, Honey Haha, Dawn, and Bear E. White. Cheers for these toons!" Again, the toons applauded vigorously. "Thank you. Another toon, who once seemed insignificant to toon society a month ago, came into the public eye when he saved the life of my future sister-in-law at the announcement of my proposal." Pockets cheeks burned red. Everyone knew he hated being pointed out in public. "Pockets is quite the toon, being one of the best cog fighters in toon history. He helped so much with finding Aunt Fancy. Along the way, he found love with Lollipop Fuzzyflip. In fact, the two will be getting married next month. Anyway, here is your Toon Honor medal. The Toontown community greatly appreciates your service." Pockets thanked Flippy while Lollipop rolled her eyes for the public announcement of the engagement. "For quite a while," Flippy continued, "I doubted my sister. Doubted her beliefs, doubted what she was capable of. That is, until she gave herself a chance. She rebelled against me, but it was the best decision of her life. Within three short weeks, she bumped herself up to 135 laff points and proved herself to be a toon with the greatest gag-throwing accuracy in the history of Toontown. Although being injured along the way, she proved herself to be a real hero. I'm so proud of you, Straws." Straws was handed the medal and pulled Flippy into a hug. "And finally, the biggest hero of all. Lollipop Fuzzyflip, Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper's sister, was there for it all. Her bravery is outstanding, facing the Fat Cat all alone with only the help of Aunt Fancy. She managed to escape the clutches of the cog but had the bravery to go back and face him again, to save her sister's life. This mouse has the quality of a great toon within her. I cannot thank you enough, Lollipop. Thank you." The crowd again erupted in cheers. Lollipop Fuzzyflip gratefully accepted the reward. "Thank you for your time, dear toons. Remember, Aunt Fancy and I will be tying the knot next week. Everyone is invited!" Flippy stepped down from the gazebo he was talking on and hugged Pockets. "Take care of her," he whispered in his ear. Flippy joined hands with Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper and headed into Goofy Speedway.

The romantic moment was broken by Aunt Fancy yelling, "I'll race ya!" All peace was restored to Toontown. All toons raced off into different directions, some going into the streets, some into Toon HQ, and some off to the fishing docks. The natural balance was there again.


	15. A Wedding

A Wedding

The big day of Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper's wedding arrived, and all of Toontown could not contain their excitement. Straws and Lollipop stood behind Fancy, who was in her vanity chair, and admired their beauty work.

"You look GORGEOUS!" Straws squealed with excitement.

"Ditto!" Lollipop chimed, adjusting the floral arrangement clipped to Fancy's veil.

Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper gushed. "My, I look prettier than Minnie Mouse herself!"

"Of course you do!" Lollipop replied. "Oh… one more thing…" Lollipop quickly pinched her sister's cheeks and her muzzle flushed with natural color.

"OW! What was that for!" Fancy screamed.

"Just adding one final touch," her sister replied.

Strawberry Shortcake and Lollipop Fuzzyflip retrieved their bridesmaids' bouquets off Fancy's vanity table while Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper took one last look at herself. "Well, here goes nothing," she stepped off of her stool and plucked up her own bouquet. "Shall we, ladies?" Fancy inquired to her sister and soon to be sister, gathering the skirts of her elegant white gown.

"We shall!" They replied in unison. As to follow tradition, the two mice and dog threw down their teleportation holes. They arrived on the Toontown Central playground and it was fairly quiet, minus a few unsuspecting new toons. The three sisters glided up to the steps of Toon Hall and Aunt Fancy drew in one final breath as a single woman.

"Nervous?" Lollipop asked her sister.

"You know it," Fancy replied.

Straws was the first to make her entrance into Toon Hall and strode down the aisle, beaming with pride. She had never felt happier or more proud of her brother. Lollipop Fuzzyflip, the maid of honor, was next to make an appearance. Flippy's grin at the end of the aisle became wider as he knew that Aunt Fancy was next. Lollipop took her place next to Straws and settled in for her sister's grand arrival.

The double doors to Town Hall opened up once again, revealing the beautiful periwinkle mouse in her stunning white gown. Aunt Fancy began to shake in her shoes a bit, as her feelings of nervousness escalated when she saw the ginormous crowd of what could have been thousands of toons. Once she saw her fiancée beaming at the opposite end of the aisle, Fancy quickly regained her confidence.

The toons soon met each other at the end of the aisle, and proceeded with the ceremony. The couple knew this was a moment neither they nor any toon in attendance would ever forget. The same old cheesy vows were exchanged and several audience members began tearing up at the heart-felt moments.

Standing next to Straws, Lollipop felt mixed emotions. She could not decide what to do with her different feelings of happiness, empathy, pride, and gloominess. She was upset that her sister had found someone she loved more than her, but she also knew she felt the same way about Pockets. Ironically, Lollipop wasn't one for cheese, either; she rolled her eyes at the mushy gushy vows exchanged between her family members. Just as she looked up at the glass dome protruding from the ceiling of town hall out of boredom, Lollipop noticed something strange. It seemed to be like a huge flock of birds coming straight down towards the ground all at once. She squinted and Straws nudged her to break Lollipop Fuzzyflip from her trance.

"What are you doing?" Straws grunted quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

"Look up!" Lollipop returned.

Reluctantly, Strawberry Shortcake followed her sister's demands. She could barely make out the figures in the air at first, but soon enough her eyes widened. _"Could it be?" _she thought.

Meanwhile, the minister was, making his closing remarks of the ceremony. The old dog with his gray and scruffy mustache slowly began, "You may now kiss the…"

"LOOK OUT!" A random horse neighed ferociously from the crowd. Toons panicked and others were confused.

Aunt Fancy Twinkleflipper tried to keep calm, but eventually her temper took over about her ruined ceremony. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" She screamed. As the last word escaped her mouth, the glass dome shattered and chaos ensued.

**FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry it took almost two years. As you can see, I leave you folks with yet another cliff hanger. I am currently working on the sequel, Driver's Ed, which will continue the story. Please tell me what you think and tell me what changes I can make. I have not been on here or on Toontown for a few years, so there may be some errors in this chapter and the next story. I promise to use a Toontown wiki as much as possible! Hope you liked this story, stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
